Reid's attempt at Relaxation
by Whiitewolf
Summary: Reid attempts to relax in a bubble bath in the hotel on their last night. Little does he know, an eight legged visitor wants to join him. Derek comes to the rescue. Written for the Weekly Prompts and a Birthday Fic. Morgan/Reid Friendship.


**Author's Note: This is written for Hot4Booth's birthday on the 25th and the story is inspired by the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts forum.**

******Three Elements Prompt:**a bathtub, music and a visitor

**This story is friendship based on the two.**

**NOTE: Sorry for reposting! But I added in a paragraph and made a few other changes. I wish I'd edited this before. **

* * *

Spencer Reid leaned back in the tub, allowing the bubbles to consume him. It'd been a long case. Scratch that, it'd been a long week. They were flying home tomorrow and he intended to relax some of those strained muscles.

The music was playing softly in the background, Beethoven. He knew Morgan had his headphones on out in the hotel room. Obviously trying to drown out the classical music. Reid snorted, he'd rather listen to his music over Derek's any day.

He never understood why Derek had protested to sharing a room with him. It should be the other way around. But he didn't want to think about that right now. All was done for the day. He'd written the letter for his mother, helped solve a case and now just had time to kill.

A disappointed groan escaped him when he saw the bubbles dissolving. He could almost hear Morgan laughing at the idea of him having a bubble bath. But he also knew that if Morgan gave it a shot, he'd find it very soothing. Reid pulled out the plug to allow some of the water to escape, while turning the tap back on and poured some more bubbles in the bath. Once he was satisfied, he plugged the tub again and turned the taps off.

Leaning back into the tub, he was just about to relax when he saw it. A hole in the ceiling. He'd been staring at the ceiling the whole time. That hadn't been there before. Had he missed it? No, he didn't miss things... He squinted a bit, perhaps he was just tired. Because there was no way he missed a hole that big. That's when it hit him. It hit him when the hole began crawling across the ceiling. That was NOT a hole. Holes didn't have legs. They didn't run across the ceiling. And they most definitely didn't invoke fear.

He let out a little squeak, which then turned into a terrified shriek and he made a quick move to get out of the tub.

* * *

Derek Morgan was laying down on the coach, his headphones on allowing the music to create the peacefulness he'd been hoping for. He made sure his headphones were loud enough to drown out the sound of whatever Reid was listening to. Was it Mozart? He didn't really care to know.

Next week he'd be going to Chicago to visit his mother for her birthday. This was a visit he was looking forward to. He grumbled a bit when he heard Reid turn his music up. He'd told the others he didn't want to room with Reid! But somehow this is where he ended up. He cared for Reid, greatly, but not his music choices. Nor his snoring.

He turned his headphones up a bit more to, again, dull out the sound of Reid's classical crap from the bathroom. A bubble bath? Really?

His thoughts had drifted to Clooney, whom he knew was at the Vet's overnight due to being sick and he was hoping that his dog was feeling better when a very large noise got his attention. Reid was screaming. He was in trouble.

He wasted no time in throwing off his headphones, and bolting up from the couch in his boxers, in which he slept, and he ran to the bathroom door, using all his weight to push it open.

"Reid what's going-" his voice broke off when he caught sight of Reid... Naked half out of the tub, a terrified expression on his face. "Oh, please let me unsee that, I'll do anything," Morgan pleaded, to whom he didn't know.

"Sorry," Reid said sheepishly, momentarily forgetting about the gigantic spider on the ceiling. "Though, the door wasn't locked you know."

Derek turned to look at the door, that was now off its hinges on the ground. "Right, well, I'll just be going now..." he finished awkwardly, before turning to leave.

"Morgan, Morgan, MORGAN!" came Reid's fearful voice. He bit down on his lip, trying not to jump out of the bath completely when he saw his uninvited visitor scrambling towards the wall, having been sprayed with a couple drops of water.

"What?" Derek asked annoyed, turning around, his eyes closed.

"Please, kill it," Reid pleaded, now back in the bath tub, bubbles covering him. He raised a shaky hand to the eight legged creature now heading towards the wall.

Sighing, Derek opened an eye to see what Reid was talking about. He froze as he caught sight of the biggest creepy crawly he'd ever seen."Holy mother of-"

"What's going on in here?" a female voice asked, interrupting him as he backed away towards the wall.

Derek turned to see a tired Emily rubbing her eyes as she took in the scene. Her eyes opened wide a bit as she took in the full realization of what was going on, but she shook her head, muttering "it must be a dream." She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing when she saw Derek trying to look anywhere but Reid.

"There's a huge spider on the roof," Derek muttered.

Emily raised her eyebrows, and completely ignoring the fact that Reid was trying to have a peaceful bubble bath, took off her slipper and stood on the edge of the step to flatten it. She didn't flinch at the crunching noise, though both Derek and Spencer did. "Happy?" she questioned tiredly, and she left without saying another word. Though, both Derek and Reid heard her laughing the second she shut the door to their room.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Derek admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd hated spiders and wasn't going near the thing but then Emily just came in and killed it like it was nothing.

"Um, Derek," Reid mumbled awkwardly, "trying to bath here."

"Right!" Derek suddenly said, squeezing his eyes shut to run out of the bathroom. He tripped over the door but somehow made it onto his bed, face down.

He was never sharing a room with Reid again.


End file.
